


Thinking of me

by manicmea



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Rodney and John is wondering what the other is thinking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking of me

Lyrics are from Dodgy

Song is Thinking about me.

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
